


Cabin Fever

by Lynn1998



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbraks daisy dukes lol, Everyone is like college age, Fellatio, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Love Confessions during Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier Flirts, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Surprise Kissing, This is a fun one lol, Voyeurism, eating ass, smoking and drinking, they are both so oblivious it’s painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Another year at the lake.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

It was always easy for Eddie to over pack. Especially when they went on their annual camping trip. Bill’s dad owned a resort and let Bill and his friends stay in the biggest cabin down there. Having a rich best friend had its benefits. While it was kind of annoying to hear about Bill’s “problems”, he was still kind to his true friends and didn’t even bring attention to the difference in wealth. Then again that was easy because Bill’s family didn’t start out rich, and so he met Eddie Stan and Richie before his father struck gold. Beverly Ben and Mike joined the losers club right as Bill’s dad started to take off, and by the time they were graduated and ready for college he was loaded. Not as loaded as Eddie’s suitcase though.

“Hey, Eddie spaghetti. Do you think you have enough packed for the week? I know your mom wants to take care of you but you could’ve left her at home,” Richie said nudging Eddie’s giant duffle bag with his foot. He huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Haha. You’re still not funny. At least I bring more than one pair of underwear,” he teased back.

“Oh, but I packed _two_ pairs of underwear this time,” Richie claimed proudly. Eddie raised a brow.

“Is that because we extended it to two weeks instead of one?”

“Possibly.”

“C’mon slow pokes! Get your shit inside so we can go down to the lake!” Beverly said pushing past them and hauling her own bags into her usual room. Beverly was the only person who got a room to herself since she was the only girl.

“You heard the little lass! Giddy up, Eds!” Richie said in an awful cowboy accent. He then reached down to grab Eddie’s duffle bag, and before Eddie could tell him not to he hauled it over his shoulder and started marching up to their usual room.

“Richie! I can carry my own bag!” He groaned and followed him up the stairs to the second floor.

“I know, but this bag is almost as big as you. Need to get my practice for when I get drunk tonight and carry you around,” Richie winked and effortlessly marched up to their door. He opened it for Eddie and he walked in pouting and holding nothing but his toiletries bag.

“Are you going to swim?” He asked. Richie hummed as he thought for a moment and chucked Eddie’s bag onto the bed.

“Depends. Are _you_ going to swim?” Richie asked.

“That’s not fair. I was going to base my answer off of yours and I asked first,” Eddie replied as he leaned against the bathroom doorway.

“Let’s Rock Paper Scissors, okay? If I lose we swim. If you lose we don’t swim. Sound good?” He asked. Eddie sighed and raised his fist to indulge. He didn’t have a better idea how to decided, so he settled for Richie’s antics.

“On three or after three?” He asked.

“It’s on the shoot, okay?” Richie replied raising his own fist. “Rock Paper Scissors shoot!” Eddie kept his fist clenched for rock and Richie had two fingers spread for scissors. He groaned at the result and Richie seemed pleased with it.

“That’s not fair. You always lose and you were counting on that,” Eddie grumbled and walked over to find his swim trunks in his duffle bag.

“You know Bevvy won’t let us hear the end of it if we don’t,” Richie pointed out. Eddie snorted and pulled out his blue trunks.

“That’s for sure.”

“H-hey guys! Are you almost r-ready for the lake?” Bill asked popping his head in. The two guys nodded as Richie also looked through his bag for swimwear.

“Yup! We just gotta change,” Richie answered as Eddie left to change in the bathroom.

“Awesome. St-Stan and Mike just went down with Beverly, and Ben just g-got here too. We’ll go down with him once you’re all r-r-ready,” Bill told them.

“Sounds good, Bill,” Richie nodded. Bill nodded back and closed the door behind him. Richie was just pulling off his shirt when Eddie stepped back in. He blushed as he noticed his nudity and averted his eyes as he clutched his dirty clothes to his chest.

“Sorry, I’ll just—“

“No biggie, Eds. We shared a locker room for like six years,” he reminded him. Eddie nodded and then stiffly walked over to set his clothes down. Richie dropped his pants too, and Eddie was increasingly red. He would’ve teased him some more of he wasn’t distracted by the new pair of trunks he had on.

“ _Wowza_ , Eds. Are those even considered shorts? I think I can see your butt,” Richie said with an awkward dorky smile. The kinda smile that nerds make at the pretty popular girl as she flaunts her miniskirt down the hall. Except it wasn’t a miniskirt it was a borderline speedo. Eddie got even more red and grabbed a hoodie to throw on top.

“They are not that short, asshat. I wanted to try something new,” Eddie replied defensively.

“I mean, they’re almost as short as those little track shorts you wore in middle school. Damn, I wonder if you still fit those.”

“I should’ve kept the tags,” Eddie sighed and let the hoodie almost fall to his knees. It wasn’t really his hoodie. Richie gave it to him one time when he was cold and they just decided it was better for Eddie.

“What? No way. Burn the tag. You’re keeping that for life. Brings back good memories of sneaking behind your mothers back and getting the shit beat out of us by Henry and his goons,” Richie said. Eddie shook his head and jammed his feet into his flip flops before heading for the door.

“Just put your fucking shorts on.”

The lake was only about a five minute walk from the cabin. Usually it wasn’t very full because it was a private resort, but even when there were little to no people the losers never liked interacting with them. Everyone knew Bill because of his dad, but they were generally scared off by Richie’s trash mouth and Beverly’s anti-capitalist speech about the fast fashion industry always on hand. After their third summer there everyone knew to avoid them. Sometimes Georgie was there and would be more welcoming, but he usually had camp instead and came at a different time. This year they decided to stay two weeks so he could join them for the last few days instead. Another thing different that year was the Bill finally got his boat licensed.

For the record, Eddie was against going into the water in any shape or form. That includes being dry on the boat while the others swam around him. He wasn’t entirely sure he trusted Bill driving the boat in the first place, but no one else seemed to have that same hesitation. In the end, he got on the goddamn boat and they rode out to the middle of the man made lake. It was less of a boat and more of a mini yacht. He wanted to make fun of Bill for it, but decided to stay quiet since he enjoyed being inside and safe from wind chaffing. He sipped on his soda while Richie Bev and Ben sat in the cabin with him. Mike and Stan were up making fun of Bill’s driving abilities, and they all laughed when the boat slowed down enough for them to hear Stanley’s jokes.

“Y-you guys are no fun,” Bill laughed as he joined the others in the cabin. He pulled out the life jackets and inner tubes and handed them back to Stan and Mike to carry out on the deck. “Whenever y-you lazy people wanna h-help out let us know,” he teased.

“Nah, I think I’m good, big Bill,” Richie replied. He sipped his beer and then returned his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. He didn’t notice it was there in the first place.

“I call dibs on the big tube!” Beverly said jumping up and pulling out the red one. 

Bill chuckled and let her have it before they went up to the deck. Ben got up as well, and Richie stood up with him. Eddie wanted to stay, but Richie was quick to pull him up and push him out of the cabin with them. Ben and Bill set the anchor and Eddie found a nice spot of shade as Richie immediately jumped in with Bev and Mike.

“Not too keen for the water today?” Stanley asked as he sat next to Eddie. He lifted his coke and slid his sunglasses down.

“I don’t want to cramp. Plus, I only put my sunblock on a couple minutes before we left. It’ll just wash off and be useless,” Eddie replied.

“Sounds like a b-bunch of excuses to me,” Bill said with a smile. He pulled off his shirt and put his hands on his hips. “C’mon, Eds. R-Remember when we went swimming in the q-q-quarry? You jumped off a fucking c-cliff!”

“So you can understand why this is so boring,” Eddie said and sipped his soda. Bill sighed and shook his head.

“Y-your loss!” He said before running and jumping in. Ben was close behind him, and Stan thankfully stayed up with him as they sat in the shade. Eventually Richie came splashing back up and effectively got water everywhere before screaming like a gorilla and jumping back in. Eddie shielded himself from the water and wrinkled his nose.

“Yeah. I’m missing out on so much,” he mumbled. Stan laughed.

They stayed out on the water for a good hour before they decided to try something else. They started with tubing, and then failed at skiing, and then moved onto kneeboarding. Somehow Richie convinced Eddie to try out the kneeboard, and found that he was actually pretty good at it. Once they were done with all of that, they drove back and returned to their cabin. They showered and dressed and then left the resort to get some fast food closer to town. They all managed to squeeze themselves into one booth, and easily pissed off the staff as they laughed and talked and shouted. When they left Bill stuffed a fat wad of cash into the tip jar and offered a sympathetic smile just as Eddie let out a deafening scream in response to Richie picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

“That will never _not_ be funny. Did you see the staff? They looked like they wanted to murder you,” Richie said as they pulled up to the cabin.

“I fucking hate you so much, Richie. Next time you do that, I’ll rip your fucking arms off,” Eddie threatened. Richie laughed loudly at that and threw his arm over Eddie’s shoulders again. Did he always do that? Or was this a new thing? Eddie couldn’t remember, but it made him blush. He’s always been at least a little bit attracted to Richie, and they’ve always been affectionate and touchy. Still this was curious even for them.

“Sh-should we do a bonfire tonight? Or keep it inside?” Bill asked as they all walked in. His parents were never with them during their time at the resort, so they always set the schedule as they went.

“Uh, we should probably stay inside. We should also probably disable the smoke alarms,” Beverly said pulling out a little baggy from her purse. Richie instantly jumped from Eddie to Beverly, and Eddie couldn’t help but be annoyed with how easily his attention was swayed.

“Is that what I think it is? If it is, I swear to god I will worship the ground you walk on, Beverly Marsh,” Richie said hovering over her shoulder to look at the little baggy. She merely smiled and nodded, and that was enough to make Richie squeeze her with a hug and kiss her cheek. “Bevvy, I love you more than life itself!”

“Wanna start now?” She asked.

“W-we should probably wait until it’s closer to d-dinner time. P-plan ahead for the munchies,” Bill said.

“Yeah I think I’ll wait too,” Mike said. Stan and Ben nodded in agreement. Eddie only really took hits off of Richie’s joints, so he remained quiet as he settled in the chair next to the TV.

“Well, Richie and I are gonna take a couple hits now, but we’ll save the rest for later,” Beverly said. Richie was bouncing with excitement and followed Beverly up to her room. She had the best ventilation and the biggest window, so it was optimal when they smoked alone. Eddie glanced as they walked upstairs together and couldn’t fight the frown on his face. Why did he feel so weird about that?

Half an hour later they came back down with the giggles. The rest of the group was already starting a movie, and they all watched the rest of it together. Once it ended they decided to grab dinner from the dinning hall. Richie was hanging off of Eddie again, and while he always found it annoying he felt a little more content with it then he did when he was hanging off of Beverly. He was a little more obnoxious about it after a couple hits, but he was coming down as they approached the dinning hall. Of course they all loaded up on food in preparation of getting absolutely fucking blazed, and then left crumbs behind before escaping back to their cabin.

“M-Ms. Marsh, if y-you would be so kind, I think I would like a b-blunt now,” Bill announced. 

She was already lighting her own again and fished out a brand new one for him. Then she handed Richie’s his, and everyone else who wanted one. Stanley was busy pulling out the hard seltzer’s he requested and handed one to Eddie as they all joined the smoking circle. Eddie cracked his open and took a sip before sitting next to Richie on the couch and welcoming the strong scent of six teenagers smoking marijuana at once. They really didn’t all need their own blunt, but Beverly always took care of her friends.

“Hey, you want a hit?” Richie asked. 

His arm was over Eddie’s shoulders again, and Eddie felt warm despite the cool seltzer in his hand. He thought about it for a moment and then nodded before leaning in closer. Richie lazily held the joint out for him, and Eddie didn’t bother to take it with his fingers to smoke it. The first few times he tried it he ended up in a coughing fit, but he had gotten better at it over the years. Plus, the second hand smoke made it easier to get used to. He took a longer drag than usual and pointing his face away from Richie as he let it out. Then Richie chuckled and held it up again.

“C’mon. Gimme a shot gun,” he said. Eddie giggled at that and shook his head.

“No way. One’s all I need,” he said. His body already feeling looser and his eyes drooping like they always did after a hit.

“It’s recycling, baby,” Richie insisted. Eddie giggled again when Richie called him baby, and then readjusted himself to take it in his mouth again. When he let it go he leaned in closer and gently blew the smoke into Richie’s face. It wasn’t really a successful shot gun since Richie just watched him and smiled, but it made Eddie laugh either way. 

“No more. I’ll fall asleep,” he said. Richie chuckled at that and nodded before returning the joint to his own mouth.

“We should watch something fucked up,” Beverly said.

“Oh god,” Ben sighed.

“Silence of the lambs?” Richie suggested.

“We watched that the last time we got high together,” Stanley reminded him.

“H-how about Hereditary?” Bill suggested.

“Oh _god_ ,” Ben sighed again a little more drastically.

“What’s Hereditary?” Eddie asked. He didn’t see a lot of movies especially if they were only in theaters.

“It’s super fucked up, Eds. You’ll love it,” Richie smirked. Eddie pouted at that.

“You’re lying. It’s gonna stress me out, huh?”

“Big time.”

“I dunno guys. Maybe another time. I don’t think I can handle that movie when I’m high,” Ben said.

“Fair enough. How about something stupid?” Bev suggested instead.

“Fuck, I’d love an episode of _Bear in the Big Blue House_ ,” Eddie said.

“You’re so cute,” Richie hummed. It was barely audible, but Eddie could hear it loud and clear considering his ear was pressed right up to Richie’s chest. When did they get like that? The weed was probably making him sleepy already.

“Oh my god, I loved that show,” Beverly squealed. Eddie smiled at that, and sure enough the familiar opening started not ten minutes later.

“Eddie, how can you say such terrifying insults and spew a bunch of medical bullshit and then come up with the most wholesome shit I’ve ever heard of?” Stan asked. Eddie hummed and looked over at him. He realized his eyes were closed and took a sip of his seltzer to try and wake himself up again.

“I need therapy,” was his answer and it made everyone lose their shit laughing.

“My god, Eddie spaghetti. I love you,” Richie said kissing the top of his head. Eddie felt warm at that and shyly nibbled on the lip of his can.

“Haha, me too. No h-homo tho,” Bill teased.

“Maybe a little bit of homo?” Stan asked. More giggles erupted and Eddie felt a little more awake. He kept his head tucked to Richie’s chest anyways and merely continued to drink as Bill blushed.

“Uh…I d-dunno.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a little bit of homo, Bill. Many straight men like sucking cock,” Beverly said.

“I n-never said I like sucking cock,” Bill replied. Richie laughed at that.

“Sounding kinda defensive over there, Billy. No need to be ashamed if you’re into the whole guy on guy action. Have you _seen_ gay porn? That shits _hot_ ,” Richie said. Eddie felt himself shift closer after hearing that. He has, in fact, seen gay porn and thinking about Richie watching it made him wonder just how “hot” he thought it really was. Was he just saying that because he was Richie and he was already trying to be gross? Or did he really like boys? Could he like Eddie that way too?

“I-I have not,” Bill claimed proudly.

“Bullshit,” Eddie said turning to see him better.

“Ooh! Even sweet and innocent little Eddie watches gay porn, Billy! How does that make you feel? You feeling gay?” Richie hazed. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Anyone who has been on the internet for more than a month had stumbled across gay porn. It’s all over the fucking internet,” Eddie replied.

“True. I’ve seen it,” Bev agreed.

“Well, I’m not g-gay, so I wouldn’t seek it out,” Bill said.

“Why not?” Mike asked. Bill blushed.

“B-because I’m just not g-gay.”

“I respect that. Do you watch straight porn?” Mike continued.

“D-duh,” Bill mumbled. Eddie giggled at how shy he was.

“I’m just gonna throw it out there. The guys who are the most defensive about being gay are usually gay,” Richie said. Beverly snorted at that.

“That’s why you’re totally straight, right Richie?” She teased. He laughed, but said nothing more about that.

“I’m c-completely secure in my sexuality, okay?” Bill said. Stan giggled knowingly into his seltzer.

“Is that why you wanted to swap spit in the tenth grade?” He asked. Bill was bright red as everyone else gaped and laughed at that.

“I-I was experimenting! I w-wanted to try it out, and n-now I know I’m not gay,” bill said.

“It’s okay to be gay, Billy. I’m sure the guys will go crazy for you,” Richie assured him.

“I-I’m not into guys!”

“Did you guys actually kiss though?” Bev asked. Stan shook his head.

“He chickened out.”

“I-I had a dentists appointment,” Bill grumbled. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Just kiss him now,” he blurted. Bev’s jaw dropped at that suggestion. Her eyes full of pure elation at Eddie’s reckless words.

“N-no way! I’m straight!”

“So it wouldn’t change anything if you and Stan kissed,” Eddie replied. He opened his mouth to argue it then shut his jaw.

“I…uh…”

“It’s super easy. Look…”

Eddie then turned without thinking and grabbed Richie’s face to pull him down for a kiss. It didn’t last long, but it was definitely a kiss. His body had been so warm and maddening pressed so close to Eddie’s. In a way he’s been wanting to do that since they met, but in relation to the night he’s been wanting to do it since Richie offered him the blunt. He couldn’t really blame it on the weed since it was pretty much worn off by then, but hopefully the seltzer could take the fall for him. He kissed Richie’s lips once and then again to show he wasn’t a coward, and then let him go to show off his proud smile.

“Eddie! You’re fucking wild!” Beverly squealed and laughed.

“See? Just like that,” Eddie said.

“I think you broke Richie though,” Mike said chuckling from his recliner. Eddie looked over to see Richie bright red and staring up at the ceiling. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“He’s just embarrassed because that was his first kiss since his mom tucked him in,” he said. Bev and Stan absolutely lost it at that, and everyone else was laughing along. “Okay, Bill. Your turn.”

“W-What?” He asked sounding dumb.

“Oh! Can I go? I’d love to kiss Ben,” Beverly asked.

“Really?” Ben asked sounding confused. She nodded and hopped up to tackle him on the loveseat and kiss his cheek and then his lips.

“See? It’s just a kiss,” Eddie pointed out. Bill sighed and then turned his chair towards Stan.

“If Stan is o-okay with—“ he didn’t even finish his sentence when Stan pulled him in and smacked a good one on his lips. They let it linger, and when they pulled apart Bill was silent for a moment before looking at the ground.

“Okay, I might be a little bit gay.”

“ _Ha!_ “ Richie laughed and finally looked away from the ceiling. “I knew it!”

“You’re g-gay too! Eddie just s-sent you into a c-coma!” Bill pointed out.

“I’m gay for Ben,” Beverly announcing as she held Ben’s head to her chest. He was completely red in the face as he awkwardly hugged her back.

”I wasn’t expecting it! Of course it surprised me,” Richie insisted.

“Okay. Then k-kiss him again,” Bill pushed. Richie blushed and Eddie looked up at him.

“Sure. We can kiss again,” Eddie allowed.

“I mean…I—“

“We don’t have to if you don’t want too.”

“Or if you’re a ch-chicken,” Bill provoked with a grin. Beverly was finally silent because she was too busy making out with Ben.

“I’m not a chicken. Are you literally trying to get me to play gay chicken?” Richie asked. Bill nodded and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Jesus Christ, just kiss me, Richie,” he said.

With that Richie cupped the back of his neck and pulled them closer. Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut as their lips reconnected. His body relaxed and slumped against Richie’s again, and his hand came up over his chest while he clutched his seltzer in the other one. He was letting Richie lead the kiss that time, and so he was a little surprised he lasted this long. He then opened his mouth and pressed another kiss to Eddie’s mouth. He nearly melted at that, and gently curled his fingers ever so slightly into his teeshirt. Then came a third kiss and Richie had both of his hands cupping Eddie’s face. It took him a while to remember that Stan Mike and Bill were still watching and felt embarrassed to be making out with Richie in front of them. He pulled away, but not without Richie trying to follow and having to gently push his chest back.

“Jesus, you’re slobbering all over me,” Eddie said as he wiped his mouth. Richie was bright red, and Bill was laughing loudly.

“You’re s-so red, Richie!” He chuckled. Stan was laughing quietly with him and Richie started awkwardly laughing too.

“Fuck…wow…”

“You okay?” Eddie asked. He gently touched Richie’s knee, but was surprised when he suddenly stood up.

“Yup! Uh, I think I’m gonna finish this upstairs and smoke myself to sleep,” he announced.

“Oh…okay, uh…” Eddie trailed off as he nearly scrambled to get upstairs to their room. Beverly finally stopped sucking face with Ben and slowly blinked at the door Richie just closed.

“What’s he doing?” She asked.

“Smoking himself to sleep I guess,” Eddie said.

“H-he’s having a gay crisis,” Bill said with a smirk.

“Again? He has those all the time,” she said.

“C’mon, guys. I doubt it’s that. I mean, it was just a kiss,” Eddie said. All his friends blinked at him and he suddenly felt incredibly out of the loop. “…right?”

“I mean…a kiss from your best friend isn’t always ‘just a kiss’,” Stan said. Bill blushed at that and nodded.

“It might be nothing, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it freaked him out a little,” Beverly said. Ben nodded in agreement.

“I know I’m freaked out,” he said. Beverly laughed at that and messed with his hair.

“You’re so cute.”

“Should I check on him then?” Eddie asked.

“It’s not a bad idea…” Stan murmured. Eddie nodded and then got up.

In all honesty, it wasn’t just a kiss to him either. He’s always been curious about how it would feel to kiss Richie. His dumb brain usually tried to convince him everyone thought that about their best friends, but he wasn’t sure how much everyone borderline _fantasied_ about it…amongst other things. If Richie was freaking out about it, he only hoped he was freaking out the way Eddie was kind of freaking out about it too. He cautiously approached their door and then knocked before walking in. He closed the door behind him immediately, and turned to see Richie on the bed whipping his hand out of his pants.

“Oh hello!” He raised his head to peek at Eddie and then dropped his head back to the bed. “Hi! I totally wasn’t touching my penis just now. Not that you would be thinking that I was touching my penis, but never the less, my hand was no were near my penis which I hope is currently covered. If it is not covered, I have to ask you on your professional opinion. Would you say my penis big or—“

“I swear to god if you say the word penis again you won’t have one,” Eddie interrupted and ran his fingers through his hair.

“O-Kay. Good to know. I would like to keep that. For personal reasons.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty obvious,” Eddie muttered as he eyed the bulge in Richie’s unzipped pants. He didn’t even bother getting undressed to do it. “So is this what you ran off to do?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’ve already been over the fact that my hand was not on my…mini me,” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes and walked over to the edge of the bed.

“So you’re just laying here with a boner doing nothing about it?” He questioned. Richie jerked his head back up to look between his legs. His jaw dropped in feigned surprise and he let his head flop down.

“I have a _boner?_ Since when did that happen?”

“I was thinking that too,” Eddie sighed and then sat on the edge. They sat there in silence for a moment and then Richie turned his head ever so slightly to look at him.

“Did you…need something?” He asked. Eddie thought for a moment and then shrugged.

“I forgot when I walked in on you masturbating,” he said bluntly. Richie frowned at that.

“Damn. That’s sucks. Wasn’t masturbating though,” he insisted.

“Why not? You’re hard, aren’t you?” Eddie challenged. He could see him twitch in his pants and bit back a smile.

“I…feel like I’m playing chicken again,” he announced. Eddie shrugged and moved a little closer.

“I’m just saying. It’s okay if that’s what you were doing,” he assured him. Richie pursed his lips in thought and looked back to the ceiling. He tapped his fingers against his belly and then tucked his hands under his armpits.

“I mean…let’s say hypothetically I was…how would you feel about that?” He asked. Eddie shrugged again and played with the hem of his hoodie. It covered his shorts and left his legs bare, and as he reached for the hem he spotted Richie’s eyes glancing over his naked skin.

“I mean…I wouldn’t blame you. It was a really nice kiss,” he said coyly. Richie blushed and tore his eyes away from Eddie’s thighs.

“…you think so?” He questioned. It was uncharacteristically shy, and Eddie couldn’t help but be a little excited to see Richie all bashful and uncertain for once. He nodded.

“Yeah, I do. If we weren’t in front of all our friends, I would’ve let you keep going,” he told him truthfully. Richie pulled his knees up, and Eddie could see him squeezing his bulge between his thigh.

“Like, what did you like about it?” He continued. This thumbs nervously rubbing against his shirt.

“Honestly, I liked everything. I…I really liked how you touched me. Like…you were holding my head in place, and it felt…” he let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding onto. “…good.”

“Yeah? I thought I was being a little rough. I kinda just grabbed you,” Richie recalled while staring at his knees.

“I guess that’s what I liked about it,” Eddie hummed. Richie bit his lip and closed his eyes. He looked like he was holding back, and Eddie didn’t like that.

“Well…I guess if we ever kiss again I’ll keep that in mind,” Richie sighed. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“That’s it? No disgusting jokes about liking it rough? What have you done with Richie Tozier?” Eddie berated with only a little bit of genuine annoyance.

“Uh, I dunno if you’ve noticed, but all my blood is currently in my other head,” Richie retorted as he rubbed at his eyes.

“It’s kind of hard to fucking ignore. Your jeans are _still_ undone,” Eddie pointed out. Richie glanced down and blushed as he covered the bulge with his hands and his legs.

“Geez, Eds. Didn’t realize I was flashing ya,” he said.

“I still don’t understand why you’re denying that you were jacking off,” Eddie sighed. Richie’s face was still pretty red, and Eddie couldn’t help but find it cute.

“Excuse me for being embarrassed. If it’s so obvious why do you need me to fucking tell you?” Richie grumbled. Eddie was quiet for a moment and then played with the hem of his hoodie again. He lifted it enough for the shorts to peek out, and Richie was less than subtle about looking at where the fabric ended.

“I dunno…I guess it would be interesting to hear you say it. Especially so soon after we kissed,” Eddie replied softer then before. Richie looked at the sheets instead of his legs, and then back down to his own legs.

“That’s kind of the embarrassing part,” Richie huffed.

“What? That you were getting off thinking about us kissing?” Eddie replied as if it was no big deal. He’s done it once or twice, but avoided making it into a habit for the sake of his sanity.

“You say that like everyone masturbates thinking about making out with their besties,” Richie scoffed.

“I do it sometimes,” Eddie blurted. With those four words Richie’s eyes instantly snapped to his face, and Eddie couldn’t help but blush under the attention.

“You get off thinking about us?” He asked incredulously. Eddie shrugged and then crossed his arms defensively.

“Sometimes. It’s not like I think about it every time,” he admitted.

“Like…what do you think about?” Richie questioned further. Eddie’s blush took over the rest of his face, and Richie’s hands were doing less covering and more digging into his thighs as he waited for Eddie to speak.

“Just…Y’know…normal sexy stuff.”

“…like?”

“I dunno! It’s kind of personal, Richie,” he snapped.

“It sounds like you’re embarrassed,” Richie poked. Eddie glared at him and he smiled a smug little smile. His hands relaxed and he returned them under his armpits.

“You’re such a dick,” Eddie grumbled. Richie chuckled and then shrugged.

“I’m just proving my point.”

“I’m not embarrassed, I just…talking about it might turn me on,” he said shyly. Richie gestured to his remaining boner, and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” he sighed and moved to sit crisscross. Richie’s expression dropped.

“Wait, what?”

“I’ll tell you, okay? It’s not embarrassing, and it’s okay to masturbate to it,” Eddie said stubbornly.

“Eds, I was just—“

“Do you wanna hear it or not?” Eddie snapped. Richie shut his mouth, and then Eddie started.

“So…the first time I thought about it was kind of your fault. I was getting ready to start…doing it, and you sent a really stupid meme over text. The timing just kinda made you pop into my fantasy, and…uh…we mostly just kissed and touched each other…but eventually I was just thinking about blowing you…” he told him. It was a little embarrassing to remember now. Mostly because he didn’t realize how intense the fantasy was until he was recalling it again like a year later,

“Oh…” Richie breathed. He twitched in his boxers, and Eddie eyed the movement in his pants.

“After that…it was like…whenever I couldn’t think of anything, or if porn was boring…I’d think about you and I…and…I’d think about your fingers…inside me,” the more he talked the more embarrassed he got. These fantasies were locked up so tight he didn’t even like remembering them too much. Only when he really needed to cum, and he honestly didn’t masturbate that much.

“Y’mean like fingering you?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and brought his knees up to his chest to hide his face a little bit. He was embarrassed, but only because he was extremely turned on remembering all that.

“I thought about it like once or twice…that’s usually how I get off, so…thinking about getting fingered is a pretty common one for me,” Eddie confessed. That was truly embarrassing. He never hide the fact that he prefers men, but no one in the friend group really pried or asked what he liked.

“Have you ever…with another person?”Richie asked vaguely. Eddie shook his head.

“No. I think that’s why it turns me on so much when I think about you doing it. Because we’re such good friends, you’re like the most likely to actually be willing to do it to me,” Eddie explained. That was kind of his logic when it came to his little crush on Richie that he didn’t like to acknowledge. It was only when Richie did something that made Eddie think he liked him back that made him confused because he was so convinced it would never happen.

“I mean…” Richie trailed off and laid his legs flat again. He crossed his arms across his chest, and licked his lips. “I wouldn’t say no if you asked,” he admitted. Eddie’s brain went a little crazy hearing that and he put his legs back down to sit on his shins.

“Right…anyways. I get off to all of that, so…you’re fine for getting off thinking about…that kiss we just had,” Eddie stammered.

“Oh…right.”

“Thanks, by the way…for uh…not saying no if I asked,” he murmured. Richie nodded and let his hands rest on his belly just above his jeans.

“No problem. Uh…I was mostly just thinking about the kissing, but…uh…that sounds…really good,” Richie admitted. Eddie blinked in surprise, and then nodded in agreement.

“Yeah…it sounds…it sounds like fun.”

“Yeah…”

“Hey, Richie?” Eddie felt a little bit hazy. Not only was he still a little excited from the kiss, but recalling his personal Richie fantasies had made him extra horny.

“Yeah, Eds?” He replied. His hands were playing with the bottom of his shirt, and Eddie couldn’t stop looking at the movement.

“Do you think…would it be weird if I watched?” He asked. Richie frowned.

“Watched what?”

“Watched you touch yourself?” Eddie nearly whispered. Richie burned bright red and his hands finally stopped moving.

“You…you wanna watch me…” he trailed off in disbelief, and Eddie had to adjust the way he was sitting to hide his own hardening length.

“Um…yeah. I think it would be kind of…exciting,” he replied. Richie’s dick twitched again, and Eddie looked at the stiff organ nestled so nicely in his boxers.

“You really just want to watch me?” He asked. Eddie nodded.

“Yeah. I wanna watch you. I wanna watch you get off thinking about us kissing,” Eddie said. Richie twitched once more, and Eddie bit his lip looking at it.

“Shit, like right now?” Richie asked.

“I mean, you’re already hard,” Eddie pointed out. Richie let out a deep breath as he kept his hands above his jeans. “Also I told you what I got off to, so…yeah.”

“Fuck, okay. Gimme a minute, please. My tiny monkey brain can only handle so much when I’m fucking horny,” Richie groaned turning his head away and rubbing at his eyes. Eddie giggled a little, and that only made Richie’s mouth stretch thin and his hips subtly rock up.

“I think I like horny Richie. It’s fun to watch you struggle for once,” Eddie said.

“Yeah? This is entertaining for you?” Richie said with a little smile. He looked at him again and Eddie was smiling back.

“Clearly. You always have some shit to say, so it’s funny when you’re tongue tied,” Eddie said. Richie chuckled and gently pushed his shirt up. He only lifted the fabric about halfway up over his stomach, but it was enough to capture Eddie’s attention. His long pale fingers teased under the elastic of his boxers, and Eddie was not so subtly leaning in to watch.

“You sure about this, Eds?” Richie asked. Eddie looked away and nodded.

“Yeah. You’ve been hard this whole time somehow. I think it’s only fair for you to feel good,” Eddie whispered. Richie clenched his jaw and exhaled through his nose before finally reaching down and grabbing himself over his boxers. He groaned instantly and pressed his head back against the pillow. His hand squeezed up and down his length, and Eddie finally had an actual idea of how big he was. Seeing the clear outline of his dick in his hand almost made him drool, and suddenly his one fantasy about blowing Richie was bright and vivid in his head.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed.

“You should pull your boxers down,” Eddie murmured. Richie nodded and did just that. He pulled down the fabric to reveal himself, and Eddie instantly and involuntarily let out a little noise seeing his cock for the first time.

“You okay? I can stop if—“

“No! Sorry, it’s just…you’re so big,” Eddie said with wide eyes. Richie blushed and immediately started stroking himself.

“I really can’t handle it when you say stuff like that, Eds,” Richie sighed. Eddie was much harder between his legs then he was five seconds ago, and when Richie spit on his hand to move faster he couldn’t help but make another noise.

“Stuff like what?” He asked.

“Blowing me, talking about how big I am. Are you kidding me? You’re so fucking cute,” Richie replied. Eddie blushed and pushed the heel of his palm against himself through his hoodie.

“I-I’m not cute! I just…I can’t help myself, okay? After that kiss…” he trailed off in embarrassment and was too focused on Richie’s hand. He stroked himself faster the more Eddie talked, and when he looked to Richie’s face his own eyes were trained on Eddie’s hand. It was only then that he realized he was moving his hips too, and it was probably very entertaining to watch.

“That kiss was so good. Your body was so warm against me. You just fucking let me touch you like that,” Richie recalled. 

His brows pinched, and Eddie felt warm remembering that. He shyly reached for the hem of his hoodie, and then slowly pulled it off. He was still in his swim shorts from earlier, but they were completely dry. Except for the wet spot that had formed from touching himself through his clothes. His shirt was so thin it was borderline tissue paper. It was meant to be be just a cover up for the boat, but it was so see through he was practically naked. When he tossed the fabric to the side to expose himself Richie groaned again, and Eddie tried to keep himself covered by holding his arms in front of his crotch with his hands on the mattress. His thighs were spread, and Richie’s eyes were all over him.

“I would’ve let you do literally anything you wanted to do to me if our friends weren’t there,” Eddie cooed. Richie cursed and moved his hand even faster.

“ _Fuck_ , Eddie,” he moaned.

“I would’ve…I would’ve let you…l-let you f-fuck me on the couch,” Eddie stuttered. His hips still restless as he ended up rubbing himself against his arm through his shorts.

“Holy fucking shit, I would fucking _love_ to fuck you, baby,” Richie huffed. Eddie whimpered hearing Richie refer to him in such a sweet way. It was so much different from the way he called him baby earlier, and he couldn’t take the throbbing anymore.

“Hey, Richie?” He breathed.

“Yeah, Eds?”

“Can you touch me too? I-I got so turned on, a—and it hurts—“ 

Before he could finish his sentence Richie was instantly scrambling up and crawling closer. His dick flopped obscenely against his stomach, but he ignored it in favor of tackling Eddie to the mattress and kissing him hard on the lips. Eddie instantly gasped into Richie’s mouth, and moaned as he wrapped his arm around Eddie’s waist. He pushed their bodies together, and Eddie hummed in appreciation when their cocks pushed against each other. Richie ran his tongue over Eddie’s lower lip, and mercilessly rocked his hips against Eddie’s. He then kissed him harder and incessantly so Eddie could barely breathe. Eventually he had to break away for air, and Richie merely kissed down his neck instead. His free hand pushed up his flimsy shirt, and Eddie whined as he pinched and rolled one of his nipples.

“Richie! Richie,” he moaned.

“You’re so fucking hot, holy shit,” Richie rasped and pushed Eddie’s hips especially hard into his thrust. 

He left his nipple for a moment to pull down Eddie’s shorts, and then sat back completely to rip them off. Eddie let him, and then tugged on his jeans in the process. He only got the denim down to his mid thighs before Richie was at it again, but he had no complaints when he felt their naked members touching. His free hand returning to Eddie’s nipple, and his mouth latched onto Eddie’s throat. The pleasure made Eddie’s eyes roll back, and he was so close already. He liberally licked his palm, and then reached down to take them both in his hand. Richie moaned at the contact, and immediately started fucking Eddie’s fist.

“So fucking big,” Eddie sighed. Richie growled and moved to kiss him on the lips.

“If we kept kissing downstairs, I would’ve fucked you so hard against that couch you’d be crying,” Richie spoke against his lips. Eddie mewled imagining that, and tightened his grip on their lengths.

“C-can you call me baby again? It turned me on so much. I’m so close,” he requested. Richie nipped at his lower lip and then licked his thumb to swirl around his nipple easier.

“Yeah? Is that what you like, baby? Want me to say sweet things to you while I stuff you full with my cock? Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you, Eddie-baby,” Richie cooed. Eddie was bright red and breathing hard. No one has ever talked to him like that before, and he quickly realized how much he loved it.

“So bad…so bad, Richie. I want you to grab me and hold me down. Make me take it. Fuck me so hard and fast I’ll get dizzy,” Eddie urged. Richie groaned loudly and kissed him harshly as he fucked into Eddie’s grip even faster. “Richie…Richie, I’m gonna cum,” Eddie gasped.

“Fuck…” he sighed. Then he took Eddie’s hand off them and stroked his length alone by himself. Eddie instantly curled under Richie’s touch, and he stubbornly squeezed the head of Richie’s cock as he worked him fast and tight.

“Oh! _Oh!_ Richie! Richie, please! Please let me cum,” Eddie cried.

“It’s okay, baby. I got you. Go ahead and cum for me sweetheart,” Richie whispered sweetly. Eddie choked on a gasp, and trembled as he came across his chest. Richie milked the tip for the rest of his cum, and Eddie shivered harder in response to the stimulation. Richie groaned watching his body flinch and shake, and with Eddie’s hand on him he was moaning more and more.

“Cum…cum on me. Cum on me please. Richie,” Eddie urged. Richie took himself in his hand again and furiously finished himself off. He groaned loudly as his cum shot across Eddie’s tummy and chest, and they were both breathing heavy as they watched their cum mix together,

“Holy fucking shit,” Richie sighed. Eddie hummed in agreement and ran his finger through a spot he knew came from Richie. He then took it in his mouth, and was surprised to feel a strong hand on his jaw tilt his head up for a kiss. His lips were warm, and his mouth was hot when he introduced their tongues again. Eddie gently moaned into the kiss to show how much he liked it, and Richie curled his fingers into Eddie’s hip.

“Hmm…mhh…that felt so good, Richie,” Eddie sighed. Richie nodded in agreement.

“So good…fuck, you’re so good, baby. You’re so cute. So hot, and so fucking sexy,” Richie went on.

“We should do this again,” Eddie announced. He was immediately met with a nod and another kiss.

“Yes. Tonight,” Richie agreed. Eddie’s eyes went wide.

“Uh, I don’t think so! I just came so hard I almost passed out. Like hell we’re doing this again within twelve hours,” Eddie snapped. Richie blinked and then laughed.

“Fuck.”

“I mean it, Richie. I’m taking a shower and then I’m fucking going to sleep,” he scolded.

“Oh my god, you’re the cutest person I’ve ever met,” Richie sighed. He leaned down to kiss Eddie again, and Eddie let it happen.

“Mm…go get me a towel from the bathroom, okay? I have cum all over me and it’s gonna dry soon,” he requested.

“You look so good like this though,” Richie teased. Eddie raised a brow.

“See if I let you cum on me again if you don’t want to help with the clean up,” Eddie threatened. Richie pursed his lips.

“You make a good point,” he said before crawling off and fetching him that towel.


	2. Pt.2

Waking up Eddie felt a combination of confusion and comfort. Comfortable because he was warm, but confused because he and Richie didn’t normally cuddle unless they were camping outside and freezing. The warm arm around his waist was the first thing he noticed when he slowly woke up. Then the even warmer breath on his neck, and then the soft lips pressed the his back. Richie was essentially dead weight behind him, but he still held onto Eddie for dear life. He blushed when his arm tightened around him, and then blushed even deeper when he replayed what happened the previous night in his head. All of the things they said to each other were so crazy thinking about it after the fact. He thought they’d never actually do something like that, and yet it did in fact happen. His cheeks were flushed from the memories, and he attempted to move Richie’s arm off him. Of course that was unsuccessful because the moment he tried Richie merely pushed him closer against his chest. Then he hummed behind him, and soft kisses were placed on his shoulder.

“Richie?” Eddie whispered trying to glance over his shoulder. Sunlight was barely peeking through their curtains, but it looked dim enough that it was probably still morning time.

“Hmm…” Richie kissed up his neck since it was accessible, and Eddie was hot under the attention.

“Did we fall asleep like this or did you crawl your way onto me?” Eddie sighed. Richie chuckled and used the hand on his waist to tilt his jaw closer to kiss him on the lips.

“You were very sleepy after your shower. It was too cute to resist, and you fell asleep in seconds,” Richie hummed. Eddie wanted to pull away because he hadn’t brushed his teeth yet, but Richie somehow managed to steal another kiss from him.

“Mmh…well…we did smoke last night,” he pointed out. Richie grinned.

“Amongst other things,” he purred and touched Eddie’s waist again. He pressed another kiss to Eddie’s lips, and it was deeper and longer then his previous ones.

“Richie,” Eddie sighed when he pulled back.

“Yeah, baby?” Richie hummed and kissed under his ear. 

Eddie frowned. Has he always been so weak to Richie’s physical touch? All he wanted to do was turn himself over and lay himself out for Richie to touch and ravish to his own desires. His conscious couldn’t help but tug on that thought when he remembered that he had no idea what time it was. Knowing their friends, anyone could barge in whenever they wanted and the door was most likely unlocked. It would be rude, and a little awkward, if they spent all morning rolling around in the sheets instead of spending time with their friends. Especially to Bill since he was providing them a place to relax in. His curiosity got the best of him, and he rolled over to grab his phone off the nightstand to check the time.

“Fuck…” he sighed. It was almost eleven. They would most definitely be up already. If they hadn’t gone to the dining hall already, then they would definitely be back by now with breakfast.

“Well, all you had to do was ask,” Richie joked. Eddie rolled his eyes and got out of bed completely.

“Very funny. Unfortunately we exist in the real world and we have social obligations to not be total dicks to our friends,” Eddie said. Richie rolled onto his back and sighed.

“My dear, you burden me with the painful reminder of reality,” he sighed.

“Put some fucking pants on. They’re all probably waiting for us,” Eddie sighed and walked to his still unpacked bag. He wanted to unpack it sometime yesterday when he got preoccupied with…other things.

“I’m going to bet that they’ll be more than understanding considering the fact that sound travels,” Richie said getting up as well.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Eddie asked. He looked over his shoulder expecting Richie to still be on the bed, but was surprised to see the other man right behind him. He was greeted with a kiss and large hands on his hips.

“You’ve got some pipes on ya, Eds. That’s all,” he smirked before grabbing a pair of pants from his backpack on the ground next to Eddie’s duffle bag. Eddie blushed as he understood what he meant, and quickly carried his change of clothes into the bathroom. He shut the door, changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and then left. Richie was still pulling up his pants, and Eddie didn’t bother to wait for him.

As predicted, all their friends were sharing a large plate of muffins downstairs in the living room where they hung out last night. He walked down stairs and was instantly greeted with smiles and hellos. Beverly handed him a blueberry muffin, and wiggled her eyebrows at him as he sat next to her. He was about to ask her what she was going on about when Richie bounced down the steps and tackled Bill to the ground. They almost knocked down a chair on their way down, and everyone else watched them wrestle as normal while eating their breakfast. Richie always wrestled with Bill whenever he was feeling extra good because Bill was the easiest of them all to win against.

“F-fuck off, Tozier!” Bill groaned as Richie held him to the ground.

“What’s that? I thought I heard someone say something. Bill that can’t possible be you,” Richie teased. Eddie rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow at the back of Richie’s head.

“Come eat, you fucking asshole,” Eddie sassed. Richie laughed and got off his friend to do as he was asked. He grabbed a cinnamon swirl muffin and then gave Eddie a kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you, my dear,” he said with a smile. Eddie blushed and shook his head.

“Excuse me, but _we_ were the ones who got breakfast while you guys slept in. If anything you should be thanking us,” Beverly said. Eddie nodded in agreement.

“My apologies Miss Marsh. My gratitude extends to you and your lovely comrades,” he said.

“Cut out the stupid formal talk. You just sound more stupid,” Eddie said.

“How long has he been doing it?” Beverly asked.

“Not long, but if we don’t nip it in the butt he’s just gonna keep doing it,” Eddie replied.

“Baby, you can nip me in the butt whenever you want,” Richie grinned and then sat in the seat Bill was previously sitting in.

“C-c’mon, Richie,” Bill groaned. Richie patted his thigh.

“Open seat, Big Bill,” he offered.

“Apparently that’s Eddie’s seat,” Stan murmured over his cup of coffee. Mike and Beverly chuckled at that as Eddie shoved more muffin in his blushing face.

“I got room over here,” Mike offered.

“I s-swear, you’re not worth inv-viting every year,” Bill grumbled as he grabbed a muffin like he originally intended to.

“He’s just being Richie,” Ben assured him.

“Well, Richie only wrestles when he’s feeling a certain type of way,” Beverly pointed out looking between Eddie and Richie.

“He has nothing to feel proud of. I think he’s just being a dick,” Eddie said. Richie smiled back at Beverly and they were wiggling their eyebrows at each other as if they had a secret code. “Stop doing that.”

“Whatever it is that Richie is proud of, I’m happy for him,” Ben announced.

“Thank you, haystack. I appreciate your kindness,” Richie said.

“Are we gonna go swimming again today?” Stan asked. Clearly he wasn’t interested in talking in code about Richie getting laid.

“W-we can go swimming,” Bill nodded.

“We should wait thirty minutes so we don’t cramp,” Eddie said.

“Your mind is filled with gems, Eds,” Richie sighed. Eddie flipped him off and Beverly laughed.

“We can p-play in the arcade in th-the media center. It’s finally f-finished,” Bill proposed. Richie’s eyes lit up the minute he heard the word ‘arcade’.

“Dude, no way! What’s the line up?” He asked.

“Uh, it’s a bunch of n-new stuff. Nothing we used to p-play. Maybe Pac-man and M-Mario,” Bill said. Richie shrugged.

“Eh. Games are games. They’re probably the same thing with different packaging,” Richie said.

“Is there air hockey? I’ll sweep all of you in air hockey,” Beverly claimed proudly.

“I believe it,” Eddie said. He was terrible at video games. Well, he wasn’t _terrible_ , but he wasn’t super invested so usually he’d just play to end the game. Richie was the only person he got competitive with and usually ended up beating him after a couple warm up rounds. Air hockey was a different story and he straight up didn’t care if he won or lost.

“I-I think so,” Bill nodded.

“Perfect,” she grinned.

They finished up their breakfast, and then followed Bill to the media center. It also had a little movie theater and a bookstore attached to it, but the arcade had the most kids in it by far. Richie instantly latched himself onto the first combat game he could find, and Beverly challenged Ben to air hockey even quicker. Bill and Stan were playing one of those borderline gambling slot games, and Mike was hooked on the crane machine as always. Eddie hung out out and watched Richie lose the first couple rounds as he got used to the controls, and then got roped into a game of air hockey with Beverly. He miraculously won the first round, and then proceeded to get his ass handed to him every time after that. When he was done Richie was just as hypnotized as Mike with the crane machine, and they eventually all crowded around it as they tried to get the out of date iPod in the most ridiculous spot. Mike tried, and then Richie. Stan, Bill, and then Beverly. Ben didn’t even want to try because he knew he wouldn’t get it, and when Eddie tried it he got it after two rounds.

“Oh my god!” Beverly gasped as the box barely hit the edge of the chute. It nearly fell back in, but then tilted over and fell down the hole. The game went off, and Eddie felt a bunch of pats on his back. He crouched down to pull out the box, and then handed it to Mike. His friend accepted it gratefully, and he then felt a kiss on his cheek. He looked up at Richie with red cheeks, and then they both laughed at how ridiculous the whole ordeal was.

Half an hour passed a lot faster then they thought it would, and ended up spending a full hour in there. They finally started heading back to change into their swimsuits, and made their way to the docks after they won the iPod. Eddie felt even more bashful as he changed into his shorts then he did the day before. He bought a few pairs of the same length in different colors, and for some reason those were the only ones he brought instead of his normal length ones. Logically he knew it was because the next two weeks were extra hot, but he knew Richie wouldn’t factor that in. All he would see was his skin, and he felt a little bit of a rush when his eyes immediately trailed down his legs the minute he walked out of the bathroom. He wore a pair of turquoise ones that time, and he tried to ignore the way Richie was feeling him up with his eyes. He tossed on a shirt, a more opaque one this time, and shoved his feet into his sandals before leaving Richie speechless and dumbfounded.

There were less people out because it wasn’t as hot as it was yesterday. Judging by the arcade, most of the adults were probably in their cabins and campsites relaxing on land instead. They climbed into Bill’s boat, and then took a rather quick trip to the little swimming spot on the other side of the lake. It had a shallow shore and plenary of shade, and they visited it every year when they wanted a good hangout spot. The wind from driving the boat kept them cool, but not even the summer heat compared to the warmth of Richie’s hand on his thigh. His skin like fire on Eddie’s, and when he gently caressed his inner thigh and down the top of his leg it sent shivers down his spine.

Bill threw out the anchor after cutting the engine, and then they all emptied the boat. Unfortunately Eddie let himself get too comfortable leaning on Richie’s shoulder, and ended up being scooped up and thrown off board. He quickly swam to the surface and cursed Richie out for getting his shirt wet, and then tossed the soaking garment at him as he laughed. Richie stripped his own shirt, and Eddie was quiet again before he jumped in with him. He quickly swam away and got to the point where he feet could touch the ground.

“Baby, please! Take me back! It was a simple mistake!” Richie called as he swam after him. Eddie flipped him off again and waded through the water. Richie got to him when he was waist deep, and Eddie glared up at him with his arms crossed.

“You got my shirt wet,” he pouted.

“Eds, I got all of you wet,” Richie replied. Eddie rolled his eyes and started to turn. He was quickly pulled in by arms around his waist, and the water made him fall back against Richie’s chest. They splashed into the water, and Eddie scrambled to stand again.

“Richie, I’m going to kill you!” He shouted.

“You tell him, Eds!” Beverly shouted back.

“Fight! Fight! F-fight!” Bill cheered from the boat. Eddie successfully dunked Richie’s head under the water and continued wading forward without him. Richie was laughing when he resurfaced, and Eddie finally got to his goal of sitting in the shade. Richie was relentless, of course, and swam closer with a playful pout.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked. Eddie rolled his eyes and let Richie sit next to him on the shore.

“No…but you’re an annoying little shit sometimes,” he grumbled. Richie chuckled and leaned back on his palms. That put him at a perfect level to kiss Eddie’s shoulder, and as he did that seemed to put Eddie at ease a little.

“I’m sorry. I put it out to dry though. Guess you’ll just have to be shirtless until we get back to the cabin,” he hummed. He pressed another kiss up further, and then another one closer to his neck.

“Was that your plan the whole time?” Eddie accused.

“Maybe,” Richie said and then finally kissed his actual neck while ghosting his finger tips across Eddie’s back under the water.

“You’re gross,” he huffed.

“You know it, babe,” he cooed and lingered his lips between kisses.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Richie murmured.

“It doesn’t feel like nothing.”

“Nothing mean,” Richie corrected. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Our friends can fully see us right now,” Eddie reminded him.

“Are they watching us?” Richie asked. Eddie eyed their friends splashing and swimming around the boat, and then got distracted by Richie nibbling his lobe.

“No…”

“Then we’re good. Unless you don’t want to do this type of stuff around them,” Richie replied.

“No, it’s fine. It’s not like they probably couldn’t tell what happened last night. Even then, like you said they could probably hear it,” Eddie replied blushing. Richie hummed and touched his thigh again.

“I can’t believe that actually happened. You were so cute last night. Can’t stop thinking about it,” he spoke gently while discreetly touching higher on Eddie’s inner thigh.

“I wasn’t trying to be cute,” he grumbled and allowed Richie to touch him.

“Well you were. You were adorable. Literally, all I’ve been able to think about today is how shy you looked talking to me and how sexy you looked under me,” Richie continued. Eddie then clamped his thighs shut and Richie backed off.

“We’re not fooling around when our friends are literally next to us,” Eddie scolded. Richie shrugged his shoulders and held his hands up.

“Okay. Fair enough. I won’t try anything else,” he assured him. Eddie nodded, and then blushed when he kissed his cheek.

“Richie!”

“I’m just giving you a kiss! I swear,” Richie replied with a grin. Eddie shook his head, but let him do it again to his other cheek. He splashed him in response, and then got up to swim some more.

It took a few hours before they were all satisfied with playing in the water. The main reason they finally went back to camp was for food. Thankfully Eddie’s shirt was dry thanks to the summer heat and the amount of time they spent playing. The ride back was nice, and Richie had his arm around Eddie’s shoulders instead. It was a little late for lunch time, so the dining hall was thankfully not as full as it usually was. They decided to eat there since the tables were actually empty, and by the end of it they didn’t feel as guilty about being so loud. The walk back to the cabin was rather short, and when they walked in Richie instantly plopped down on the couch. Their swimsuits were dry, so he didn’t feel bad about it. Eddie tried to walk past him to go up and change, but he was quickly tugged down and held against Richie’s chest instead.

“Richie! Oh my god!” He groaned.

“Nap time,” Richie announced with a grin. Eddie sighed with defeat and let Richie snuggle him.

“I hate you so much,” he deadpanned.

“You love it,” Richie hummed and kissed the top of his head.

“A nap doesn’t actually sound too bad now that you mention it,” Mike said. Stan nodded in agreement.

“That’s like the best part of summer vacation. I can sleep whenever the fuck I want,” he agreed.

“You guys are like old men though,” Beverly said.

“They’re not old,” Ben defended.

“No no, I’m pretty comfortable being an 80 year old man trapped in a twenty two year old body,” Stan replied. Mike nodded in agreement.

“It’s like going through puberty with a manual,” Mike said.

“Then g-go nap you g-geezers,” Bill teased.

“This state is legal, right? We should stock up while the babies are asleep. Our joints aren’t gonna last for two weeks,” Beverly pointed out.

“G-good point. You guys can n-nap, and Ben B-Bev and I will grab some more sup-pplies,” Bill said.

“I love that idea,” Richie sighed.

“Can you guys get some edibles too? I think I have some cash in my bag,” Eddie said. He didn’t attempt to get up and find it since he knew Richie wouldn’t allow it.

“N-no worries, Eds. I’ll get you some gummies,” he replied. Eddie smiled.

“Thanks Bill.”

“Th-the closest dispensary is almost an hour away, s-so we’ll be awhile,” Bill told them. Stan and Mike were already heading upstairs to their rooms as he said that, so Eddie was the only one who nodded in acknowledgment.

“Okay. Text me when your headed home,” he said. His eyes were actually starting to feel heavy too. Richie’s chest was actually really comfortable, and his body heat was starting to actually make him relax.

“Okay! Have fun napping,” Beverly called as she dragged the two guys out.

“Okay…” Eddie hummed and then let his eyes close.

He passed out quicker than he thought he would. When he woke up it was because his phone went off on the coffee table. It was a text from Bill saying they were about an hour out and that traffic was bad. He sighed and set his phone down to return to his spot on Richie’s chest. Warm hands touched up his sides, and he hummed in satisfaction from being touched. Richie touched him again, and Eddie giggled a little as he pushed up his shirt and accidentally tickled him. Richie chuckled too, and Eddie crawled up to shyly kiss his neck. Those soft touches continued, and he was happy to continue the addicting feeling of Richie’s pulse under his lips.

“Hello there,” Richie hummed. Eddie giggled again. He felt bubbly after getting some rest, and a little turned on from the heat of cuddling with another person. Another person that he happened to be extremely attracted to.

“Did you have a good nap?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded and then sighed as Eddie started to suck on the skin under his jaw.

“ _Very_ good nap. Very good dreams,” Richie answered.

“Oh? What were they about?” Eddie asked. He successfully sucked a hickey on Richie’s neck, and then moved up a little higher closer to his ear.

“They were very very good,” Richie replied vaguely. 

Eddie pulled away to pout at him, and Richie merely smiled before pulling him down for a kiss on the lips. Eddie sunk back into the warmth. Their lips moved lazily against each other, and when their tongues got involved it was even lazier. Richie almost teasing Eddie with little licks against his lips and pulling him tighter against his body. He took one hand away from Eddie’s waist in favor of holding the side of his face, and then tilting his head to fit their lips together even closer. Between his post nap haze and the heat from Richie’s tongue Eddie was a goner. It didn’t take much to make him moan into Richie’s mouth, and when he did a couple times it only resulted in more good feelings. Richie’s hand moving from his jaw to the back of his head, and the hand on his waist slipping over for him to wrap his arm around Eddie and hold him closer. Eddie hummed in approval, and Richie softly bit his lower lip. The scrap of his teeth was electrifying, and Eddie curled his fingers into Richie’s shirt before he continued.

Now, Eddie has made out with people before. He wasn’t a saint by any means, but he’s never been interested in anyone past that. Mostly because he knew he could satisfying himself better then any of the people who have courted him in the past, so he based it more on their personality then their sexual appeal. With Richie he had such a strong desire for him that just kissing him was unlike anything he’s ever experienced before. That and Richie was legitimately very skilled at it. With the mouth he had on him it was only fair that he could actually do something good with it, but Eddie didn’t think he’d be so affected by _kissing_ before ever in his life. Yet there he was, absolutely dissolving on Richie’s tongue and trying his best not to fall apart.

The absolute worst part was his _hands_. They were so strong and big on his body, and when the tightness of his fingers in Eddie’s hair followed the divine sensation of him sucking on his lip he couldn’t compose himself. He couldn’t stop himself from whimpering, trembling, and kissing him back harder for more even if he wanted to. He would be more embarrassed if it didn’t feel so good. When he finally allowed himself to indulge in his attraction to his best friend he felt so free. He kissed Richie in return just as aggressively, and reveled in the feeling of Richie groaning against his lips. His immediate reaction was to eat it up, and then he moved back and adjusted himself to straddle him instead of laying across his chest. Richie watched him with lidded eyes, and instantly reached for his hips when he leaned down to resume their lips. It was probably the longest they’d gone without talking, and Eddie was going crazy over the way Richie rubbed his thumbs against his hips bones. He moaned into his mouth again, and Richie tightened his grip.

“You’re so cute,” Richie huffed. Eddie blushed and furrowed his brows from how much it pleased him to hear that.

“I’m barely doing anything,” Eddie breathed.

“You don’t have to do anything. You’re just adorable as you are,” Richie smirked. Eddie sat back and played with Richie’s shirt to try and calm the tremor in his fingers.

“I should shower…I slept in lake water,” he murmured. Richie nodded and then licked his lips.

“Do you want help with that?” He offered. Eddie frowned.

“Help with what?” He replied. Richie shrugged and then ran his hands up Eddie’s spine under his shirt. It made him shiver, and he clamped his lips shut to try and hold back the moan he desperately wanted to release.

“I’ll help you get all the hard to reach spots,” he offered. Eddie blushed and thought for a moment before nodding.

“Okay…sure. Um, Bill texted and said traffic was bad so it’ll take them a little more than an hour,” he told him.

“Sounds good to me,” Richie said and then sat up. Eddie was about to get up on his own, but gasped when Richie picked him up instead.

“Richie! You fucking idiot! Put me down!” He demanded. Richie laughed and then set him down at the foot of the stairs. Eddie pouted up at him, but Richie quickly kissed it aways before taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

Getting into the shower with Richie faced Eddie with the realization that he’s never actually seen Richie fully naked. Richie almost saw him completely bare last night, but he still had his shirt on by the end of it. He shyly held his shirt to his chest while Richie stood butt-ass naked and testing the temperature of the water. Besides the obvious impressiveness of how fucking long his entire body was, Eddie couldn’t help but glance at his member every so often. He saw it fully erect last night, but even seeing it flaccid it was still huge. It was embarrassing to admit, but just seeing Richie naked for the first time was really turning Eddie on. He was too humiliated to take off his shorts or move his shirt. The worst part was that Richie didn’t even seem to notice.

“That should be good. Not too hot, right?” Richie asked. He turned around to smile at him, but his smile dropped when he noticed how red Eddie’s face was.

“Uh…maybe you should just go first and we can take turns,” Eddie suggested.

“I mean…I’m not gonna force you to share a shower with me, but is something wrong?” He asked. Eddie shook his head a little too fast and held his shirt a little too tight against his shorts for Richie to believe him.

“No…just…um…” he trailed off as Richie stepped closer and gently took his arm.

“C’mon, I promise I’ll make it worth your time,” he said wiggling his brows. Eddie reluctantly stepped forward, and then gave a frustrated sigh.

“Richie, I…I’m not…”

“What’s wrong, Eds?” Richie asked stepping closer and rubbed his shoulder. Eddie shivered and let Richie tilt his head up for another kiss. It was short, but Eddie was still affected by it.

“Nothing, I just—“

“Are you okay?” Richie interrupted. Eddie groaned and hid his face into Richie’s shoulder.

“I have a boner,” he confessed shamefully.

“Wait, really?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded. “Is that why you don’t want to take a shower with me?” Eddie nodded again.

“It’s so embarrassing,” he murmured.

“Uh, baby, that’s the whole goal of showering together,” Richie pointed out. Eddie groaned in annoyance when he twitched in response to Richie calling him baby again.

“Richie—“

“C’mon, we’re wasting water,” Richie urged and pulled him closer. Eddie finally gave in, and let his shirt go as Richie opened the shower door. He turned around to help Eddie pull down his shorts, and Eddie tried his best to stay quiet as Richie undressed him. He lead them into the bath, and Eddie only wanted to hide himself. It was all because Richie kissed him so much before hand. Then he was completely naked while Eddie was already turned on, and he just wanted to die of embarrassment.

“Shit, you weren’t kidding,” Richie said as he hooked his chin over Eddie’s shoulder from behind. Eddie tried to cover himself, but Richie was quick to take his hands and kiss his neck.

“Richie, fuck off,” Eddie sighed.

“What? There’s nothing wrong with it,” Richie assured him. “Did I turn you on that much?” He whispered behind his ear. Eddie blushed and then reluctantly nodded. “Fuck, you’re serious?”

“Yes…of course you fucking did that. You were kissing me like a fucking maniac,” Eddie grumbled. Richie chuckled, and it only made Eddie’s body feel hotter.

“Fuck, you’re so cute. You’re so hard for me too. Today must be my birthday or something,” he teased and touched down Eddie’s tummy.

“Or something,” Eddie muttered and tried to contain himself.

“Hey, do you really think about me fingering you?” Richie asked. Eddie blushed.

“Y…yeah. Um…I’ve thought about it a couple times,” Eddie confirmed.

“How many fingers?” He continued.

“What?”

“How many fingers did you imagine me putting in you?” He clarified. Eddie let out a stuttering breath.

“Like…three. I think,” he answered.

“Have you thought about me eating you out?” Richie hummed and moved his hand from Eddie’s tummy to his hip.

“If I thought about that while masturbating I wouldn’t be masturbating for long,” Eddie huffed.

“So you’re for it, yeah?”

“…I’ve thought about it once without touching myself…it sounds…good,” he  
stammered.

“Baby, I hope this isn’t too forward, but I’ll literally do anything you want me to,” Richie cooed. Both his hands had reached around to squeeze his ass, and Eddie’s eyes rolled shut.

“Richie…” he whispered.

“Whatever you wanna do to me…whatever you want me to do to you. I’m for anything and everything, baby. I just wanna make you feel so good, sweetheart. Whatever you want,” Richie went on and spread his ass cheeks.

“I wanna blow you…I wanna suck your dick so bad,” Eddie blurted. Richie pressed his forehead to Eddie’s shoulder and groaned.

“Fuck, seriously? You want that?” Richie asked sounding wounded.

“Yes…it was the first thing I ever thought about doing with you,” Eddie replied. Richie groaned even louder, and then gently turned Eddie to face him. They kissed firmly and hotly before Eddie started kissing down his neck and his chest.

“Fuck, Eds,” Richie wheezed. 

Eddie eagerly made his way down Richie’s body, and the moment he blinked up at Richie with those wide eyes of his he was fully hard. He kissed Richie’s hip and rubbed his cheek against the side of his cock as he kissed closer to the base. Richie’s fingers curled into Eddie’s dampening hair again, and Eddie instantly moaned with approval before taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Richie groaned as he watched, and Eddie smoothed his lips down his length and effortlessly slid them back up. He repeated that action while stroking the bottom half of his length that he couldn’t reach. It clearly drove Richie absolutely crazy, and Eddie loved the desperate look in his eye.

“Holy shit, Eds,” Richie gasped. Eddie pulled his mouth off and continued stroking him with his head hovering in front of his lips.

“What do you think about? When you touch yourself?” Eddie asked.

“You,” Richie answered automatically. “You, all the time. Every fucking time I whack off I’m thinking about your butt. Your fucking legs. That cute look on your face when something grosses you out. I think about your hands and how they would look stroking my cock,” he rambled. Eddie was thoroughly red in the face hearing that, and idly sucked on his head as he pumped him even faster.

“Every time?” He questioned. Richie nodded and groaned.

“Yes…yes, every fucking time. I can’t help myself, Eds. Everything you do is so cute. I wanna cum all over your face and watch you lick it off. I want you so bad all the time,” Richie went on. Eddie huffed, and reached down with his free hand to touch himself. Usually he liked to finger himself, but his dick was throbbing so hard he couldn’t ignore it.

“I want that…I want you to cum on my face,” he whispered. Richie groaned and gently nudged his hips into Eddie’s grip. He returned his mouth to the head when he did that and ran his tongue over his slit.

“Holy fucking shit, Eds that feels so good. Have you done this before?” He asked. Eddie shook his head and Richie clenched his jaw. “Fuck…”

“Never…I never liked anyone enough,” Eddie confessed. Richie let his head fall back hearing that, and he groaned again.

“Oh my god.”

“Do you like it?” Eddie asked.

“I love it. Love it so much, baby. Your mouth is so good. Please…please take more,” Richie begged. Eddie obliged and took him as far as he could in his mouth. He barely got half way, but that was enough to drive Richie crazy. His fingers tugging on his roots, and Eddie moaning as he bobbed his head up and down on what he could take. He then sucked on the head again, and Richie was shaking. “Fuck…”

“Are you gonna cum?” Eddie asked. His chest was heaving as he half paid attention to his own pleasure. He wasn’t quite close himself, but he wanted Richie to cum in his face so bad he didn’t really care about his own climax. Richie nodded.

“Yes…yes, holy shit. So fucking hot. Do what you were just doing again,” Richie instructed. 

Eddie took the tip into his mouth again, and sucked as he stroked him faster and faster. Richie tilted his head back, and Eddie held his tongue out for him. That must’ve done something for him because he was instantly moaning as hot cum met Eddie’s tongue and face. He moaned too in approval and swallowed what was in his mouth. It wasn’t a pleasant taste by any means, but the way Richie watched him with wide hazy eyes was worth wiping it off his face and then sucking it off his fingers. He was still touching himself while moaning and sucking his fingers. His face was clean by then, but it felt so good to be watched. It wasn’t long before Richie was crouching down on wobbly legs and pulling his finger out. Eddie was about to protest, but it was immediately replaced with his tongue. He whimpered into his mouth, and then gasped when Richie grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap. He fisted Eddie’s cock while sucking on his tongue, and Eddie was cumming within seconds.

“Mmh…ahh! Richie! Richie, oh my god,” Eddie cried.

“I got you, baby. Fuck, you’re so hot,” Richie huffed. Eddie’s mouth was wide as he tried to catch his breath, and he quickly slumped against Richie’s chest.

“Fuck…fuck…” he huffed.

“You okay, Eds?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded.

“Yeah, just…I wanted to do that for so long. It felt so good to finally do it,” Eddie replied. Richie hummed and kissed his wet hair.

“You’re so cute. That was so good, baby. I love how sensitive you are,” Richie cooed.

“Richie…” Eddie moved himself up to look at his friend.

“Yeah?”

“I wanna do more later tonight. When everyone goes to bed,” he requested. Richie nodded.

“Yes. Anything you want,” he assured him.

“I want you to fuck me, Richie,” he whispered. Richie’s eyes went wide.

“Yeah? For real?” He asked. Eddie nodded.

“I brought lube…just incase I needed it for some reason.”

“Okay. What about condoms?” Richie asked. Eddie shook his head.

“I don’t have any, but…are you certain you’re clean?” He asked. Richie nodded.

“I get tested every year before going home, and I’ve always used protection,” he answered.

“Okay. Then…then I think I’ll be okay not using it,” he replied.

“Fuck, are you serious?” He asked incredulously. Eddie nodded.

“Yes. I want you so bad. Talking about it last night was driving me crazy,” he whimpered.

“Me too, holy shit. I’ll take such good care of you tonight, baby,” he promised. Eddie took a few more deep breaths and then nodded with a little smile.

“Okay…thank you,” he sighed. Richie smiled back and they kissed.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t help myself I’m making this three parts lol
> 
> Also I have a very questionable one shot in my drafts and I’m not sure if I should post it or not ummmmmm it’s basically Eddie and Richie cuckholding Bill (yes you read that right. Cucking),,, idk I’m tempted to delete it unless ppl want it. It has a lot of like really hot scenes and it’s very porny so I’m kinda proud of it but like idk if people are into that. Let me know if you wanna read it!! I’ll probably ask again when I update my other fan fiction.


	3. Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating tags after I post this

By the time Eddie managed to actually get cleaned off in the shower and dressed their friends had returned from the dispensary. It was a little difficult with Richie showering him more with affection rather than soap, but he eventually made it and got into his pajamas. Richie wore his sweatpants, and Eddie couldn’t help but feel like that was intentional. He ignored it, and instead headed downstairs to greet the others with a hug. Stan and Mike were slowly waking up from their naps, and Beverly immediately handed them each a neatly wrapped cookie. Bill gave Eddie his gum drops, and he kept them in the pocket of the hoodie he threw on. 

“Hey, Eds! Shotgun?” Richie offered holding up his joint. Eddie blinked and then shrugged.

“Sure,” he said. Richie smiled and then took it between his lips. He pulled Eddie closer by his waist, and then gently blew the smoke against his lips. Eddie took a deep breath, and then smiled before Richie kissed him.

“G-good to see you t-two are getting c-comfy,” Bill teased while lighting his own joint. Eddie gave a little cough when Richie turned his head, and then let Richie fully wrap him up in a hug.

“Nothing to see here, fellas! Just two bros sharing a smoke,” he replied. Eddie giggled and then easily pulled off his arms to sit on the couch.

“We should play a game tonight,” Stan suggested.

“No,” Richie answered immediately and sat next to Eddie. Beverly joined them on the couch, and Bill finally reclaimed his lazy boy.

“Why not? We have board games here, right?” Bev said.

“I’m not playing monopoly with you assholes again. That game is fucking boring and you guys always cheat,” Richie insisted. Eddie giggled again against his chest, and took the joint from Richie’s fingers to smoke himself. He only liked to use the edibles for sleep since they were a little more psychedelic and lasted longer then smoking did.

“No one cheats at monopoly. You’re just a sore loser and bad with money,” Stan replied.

“I’m not saying I’m not! You and Mike always team up together! It’s not fair!” Richie insisted. Eddie then cupped his face and gently blew the smoke into his face. Richie instantly switched from angry to blissful, and indulged in another quick kiss.

“That’s literally j-just a gaming strategy,” Bill argued. Richie turned his head to glare at him.

“It’s an oligopoly, and I say it’s cheating,” he insisted a little less intensely.

“Babe, we live in an oligopoly,” Eddie told him.

“Eds, you’re supposed to be on _my_ side,” Richie complained. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“We’ll team up then,” he said.

“No! I’m not gonna play,” Richie insisted.

“I th—think we have _Life_ and _S-Sorry_ too,” Bill said.

“Those games are actually boring though,” Ben said.

“Look, if Richie doesn’t want to play, then he can just watch us dominate the marketplace,” Stan said.

“Yeah! You big baby. We’ll just play without you,” Beverly teased. Richie stuck his tongue out at her, and she stuck her tongue out back. They both laughed at each other, and Eddie handed him his blunt back.

“Maybe someone else should be the banker this time. It’s usually Bill, right?” Ben suggested. Richie nodded with wide eyes.

“Yes! Bill, I knew you were helping them out. You’re an even bigger cheater!” He accused.

“Sh-shut the fuck up, T-Tozier,” Bill groaned.

“I think Ben should be the banker this time,” Beverly said while giving Ben a flirty smile. He blushed and then shrugged.

“I mean, sure. I’ll do it,” he agreed.

“Where’s the game board?” Stan asked.

“I-I’ll get it,” Bill said.

They got the board set up and started the game. Eddie kept Richie calm for the most part, but after they got about a half an hour into the game he started accusing them of cheating again. It was a little suspicious since Stan and Mike only negotiated with each other, but Eddie managed to keep him less loud by gently touching his knee and down his leg. It also helped to shove the blunt back between his lips when he got too into it, but when the game got close to ending he could only shake his head.

“This is ridiculous,” Richie said. He was bankrupt for the majority of the game already, and Eddie giggled as he pouted.

“You did a good job, Richie,” Eddie assured him.

“I don’t give a shit if I win, but it’s so obvious what they’re doing!” Richie said gesturing to all the properties Stan and Mike had.

“I mean…I only have one train card,” Beverly said.

“I have like four cards,” Ben said. Bill was busy stuffing his face with snacks. He was out before Richie got out.

“I have six!” Eddie claimed proudly. Stan and Mike both had an impressive stack.

“I’ll buy one of those,” Mike offered.

“Keep your hands off my Eddie spaghetti,” Richie said and tugged Eddie down against his chest.

“They’re not cheating. They’re just really good at this game,” Ben told them. 

“I hate it. Never play monopoly with accountants,” Richie said.

“I’m not an accountant,” Mike said.

“But you look like one,” Richie pointed out.

“I do?”

“Yes. It’s very sexy, Mike,” Beverly nodded.

“Agreed,” Bill spoke up.

“Welcome back to earth, Buh-Buh-Buh-Billy,” Richie teased with a smile.

“I will literally n-never invite you over here ag-gain,” Bill threatened before turning back to his zebra cakes.

“Fuck, toss one of those over,” Beverly said. He tossed a few, and Bev handed a couple out. Eddie took one, and so did Stan.

“You’re so cute,” Richie said as Eddie unwrapped the cake. He raise a brow at him.

“Yeah? What for?” He asked.

“You open the wrapper all cute,” Richie said like it was obvious.

“I…what? I’m just opening a wrapper.”

“Yeah, but you did the pull apart thing from the top instead of ripping down the middle. It was cute,” Richie grinned.

“And he’s officially fucking blazed,” Beverly said. The rest of them laughed and Richie giggled with them.

“Blazed with looove! C’mere,” he said and pulled Eddie back down to give him a kiss.

“This is actually pretty cute. Glad something good came out of last nights bullshit,” Stan said while watching Richie cover Eddie’s red face with kisses.

“Heh heh, not the only good thing that _came_ last night,” Richie chuckled. Eddie pushed him back and flicked his ear.

“Shut the fuck up,” he grumbled and took a bite. Richie sat up with him and licked the crumbs off the corner of his mouth. “Richie! Fuck off!” Eddie squealed.

“I take it back. They’re more insufferable together then they are apart,” Stan sighed.

“Uh, y-yeah, you guys are washing those sh-sheets before we leave. I’m not making the house c-cleaners take care of your b-bullshit,” Bill said.

“No need to be jealous, Billy boy. You’re more than welcome to join us,” Richie grinned.

“Absolutely not,” Eddie said quicker then he realized. He blushed with embarrassment, and then took another bite.

“Oh my god, he’s possessive. Be still my beating heart,” Richie wheezed and reached for his hand. Eddie obliged in holding it, and then couldn’t help but smile as Richie started kissing all over his cheek and his forehead again.

“You’re so cute,” Richie hummed.

“You guys really are cute together though,” Bev said with a smile. Ben nodded in agreement and Stan sighed.

“When they’re not being annoying…”

“Like you’ve never been annoying, Stanley,” Richie said poking his thigh with his toe.

“Richie, you are the most annoying person I’ve ever met,” Stan deadpanned.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Richie grinned.

“I knew you would, and that’s why I’ll always remind you that you’re a little shit,” Stan replied as he started putting the board away with Ben and Mike.

“I love you too, Stan the man.”

“We should watch a movie,” Bev suggested.

“Wh-what are you feeling?” Bill asked.

“I dunno. Something fun,” she replied.

“Dirty Dancing?” Mike suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Ben said.

“I’ll s-set it up,” Bill nodded.

He set up the TV while Beverly got up to make popcorn. Ben went with her to grab other snacks, and Eddie smiled as he peeked over to see them stealing a few kisses themselves. He then settled against Richie’s chest and welcomed the other man’s arm around his shoulders. Bev and Ben squeezed on the other side of the couch once they had all the food they wanted to bring, and Stan settled with Mike on the loveseat. Bill got up to turn off the lights, and then sat back into his lazy boy before playing the movie.

Watching a movie while cuddling with Richie in the dark was actually a pretty normal thing for them to do. Usually Eddie would get tired and eventually lean his head on Richie’s shoulder before passing out. That or he would fall asleep on the couch and then wake up with his head in Richie’s lap. Now he was blatantly curled up against his side with his arm across his chest. Their breathing was calm, and Richie’s body was so warm against him. Eddie was thankful that they got off earlier in the shower because being so close to Richie like they currently were would be driving him crazy if they hadn’t. From all the teasing and playfulness Richie had since the moment they woke up, Eddie was having difficulties containing himself. Now he just felt all fluttery and warm, and he was able to appreciate how nice it felt without feeling desperate to get off. 

He assumed Richie felt the same way because he was gently rubbing Eddie’s arm with his free hand. The affection made him smile and then move his arm so he could play with Richie’s fingers. Their fingers continued to play until they started to interlock, and then Eddie held their palms together. Richie’s hand was mostly just longer than his, but it was slightly bigger overall too. It didn’t nearly feel that way when Richie was touching him, but seeing how Richie’s fingertips peeked over the top of Eddie’s made him blush. Richie chuckled a little and easily slipped their hands together before kissing the side of Eddie’s head.

“Cute cute cute,” me murmured just loud enough for Eddie to hear.

“Shut up,” Eddie whispered back. 

Richie giggled and then kissed his forehead. Eddie looked up at him and they smiled at each other. The light from the TV hit the side of Richie’s face, and Eddie wanted nothing more then to crawl into his lap and stay there forever. He glanced down at his lips and then adjusted himself so he wasn’t so slumped under Richie’s armpit. With some more height, he was at the perfect place to lean in and give Richie a soft kiss on the lips. He didn’t mean for it to linger, but it did. When he finally let it go, he was perfectly happy to smile and then return to snuggling. Richie almost let that happen, but quickly stole another kiss before letting him down.

“You’re very cute,” Richie cooed. Eddie rolled his eyes, and then felt Richie’s lips against the back of his hand that he was holding.

“Watch the movie,” Eddie instructed quietly.

“I don’t wanna,” he pouted.

“Shush.”

“I wanna snuggle,” Richie went on.

“We already are, dumbass,” Eddie pointed out.

“Yeah, but like other stuff too,” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Stop that.”

“Let’s ditch,” he suggested.

“We’re not gonna ditch!” Eddie whisper-yelled.

“Guys, shut the f-fuck up,” Bill said from across the room. Richie chuckled.

“Please?” He begged and kissed the top of his head. Eddie sighed and then let go of his hand to push himself up.

“Wow, you guys did not last long,” Stan hummed as Richie followed Eddie off the couch.

“Listen Stanny, the next time you have a total babe hanging off ya, let me know how long you last,” Richie said before giving Eddie’s ass a firm little pat. Eddie gasped and then elbowed him in the ribs.

“Fuck you, Richie,” he said and walked past him.

When they got up to their room Eddie was surprised by how quickly Richie swooped him up and tackled him to the bed. He couldn’t help but to giggle as they rolled around, and he couldn’t stop smiling as Richie pinned him to the sheets and started kissing down his neck. The gentle pressure against his skin was euphoric, and his eyes slowly slid shut when Richie started to linger and press harder kisses above his collarbone. He barely started inching his hands under Eddie’s shirt and hoodie when Eddie gently took his face in his hands and lead him to his lips. He sank into the bed as they share soft gooey kisses, and happily let Richie pull at his pajama pants until they were completely off.

“Mm…I guess that blowjob didn’t hold you off for long, huh?” Eddie teased. Richie grinned, but was blushing before kissing Eddie again.

“You say that like anything could keep my hands off of you for long,” Richie replied and proved his point by squeezing down Eddie’s thighs.

“Good thing I like your hands on me,” Eddie cooed and touched down Richie’s chest.

“You’re just so fucking cute. I had to smoke to calm myself down, but I just wanted to drag you to bed the minute you asked me to fuck you,” Richie murmured.

“Have you been thinking about it the whole time?” Eddie asked.

“Kind of…although that monopoly game got me pretty heated in a different way,” Richie said. They laughed together and Eddie pulled Richie closer between his legs by his shirt.

“I’ve been thinking about it since last night…when you first kissed me. I wasn’t lying when I said I’d let you fuck me on the couch,” Eddie whispered.

“God, your mouth is fucking perfect, baby. All the things you said to me last night was a fucking _wet dream_ come true,” Richie purred.

“It was so hot when you came on my face,” Eddie whined as he thought about it again.

“Fuck, it really was, huh baby? You like licking up my cum?” He asked. Eddie nodded.

“So much. I want you to cum in me as deep as you can tonight,” Eddie confessed. Richie groaned and then started pulling off Eddie’s hoodie like it offended him.

“I’ll cum wherever you want me too,” Richie promised and then rocked his hips forward. Eddie whined at the friction, and then squeezed Richie through his sweatpants.

“You’re so big. Your gonna stretch me so much. I want it so bad.”

“Can I watch you finger yourself?” Richie asked. Eddie blushed bright red.

“W-why watch me do it?” He replied.

“You watched me last night and it was really hot,” Richie answered with wide and eager eyes. Eddie sighed and then nodded before getting up and grabbing his lube from his duffle bag. He crawled onto the bed again and pulled off his shirt as Richie’s touch returned to his thighs.

“I guess it’s only fair…but it’s not that impressive,” Eddie said blushing as he tossed his shirt to the side. Richie laid him on his back again and kissed his neck. Eddie closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation, and then tugged his boxers down too. His friend helped toss them as well, and he shyly opened the bottle of lube before wetting his fingers. Richie stripped himself while Eddie warmed up the product, so they were both naked as he returned between his legs.

“You say that like this is show and tell. I just wanna see you feel good,” Richie hummed and moved down to gently press his tongue against Eddie’s nipple. He gasped at the wet heat, and then immediately reached down to touch himself.

“Ah…Richie,” he moaned. He pulled his knees up, and Richie sat back to look down at his fingers pressing against his hole.

“Fuck, you’re so cute,” Richie breathed and touched down his shins. Eddie pouted and adjusted his hips to get a better reach.

“You’ve been saying that all fucking day,” he grumbled. Richie chuckled and then leaned forward again to take Eddie’s nipple back into his mouth. He hummed with approval, and then frowned when he stopped.

“And I mean it every time I said it. You’re so fucking cute, Eds. I can’t even fathom the fact that you’re into this. I can’t get over how sexy you look right now,” he spoke softly against Eddie’s skin until he got to his lips and kissed him ever so gently. Eddie sighed and slowly pushed a finger inside him. He hadn’t actually touched himself for a while now, so it felt incredible sliding in his finger for the first time in what felt like forever.

“Mmh…fuck, _Richie_ ,” he whined. Richie moved back again, and Eddie blushed before showing off a little and pushing his finger in even deeper. He curled it immediately, and moaned when he found his prostate. It was so easy for him to find on himself at that point, and he liked to abuse it as soon as he could.

“God, you look so good, baby,” Richie said. 

He gently pushed against the back of Eddie’s thighs, and curled his body so his legs were against his chest. Eddie felt a little exposed like that, but he allowed it and quickly added a second finger since he already had Richie’s attention. He continued to milk his own prostate, and couldn’t help but flinch and shiver from time to time because of how sensitive it was. Richie stroked his legs and eventually started kissing down the backs of them. Feeling his lips on his skin made Eddie move his fingers faster, and it was ridiculous how easy it was for him to add his third finger. Usually this was as much as he liked to take. Sometimes he’d use a toy if he wanted more, but for the most part his fingers sufficed. Needless to say it was satisfying to hear Richie groan while he spread his cheeks.

“Is that good for you, baby? You like stuffing yourself like this? Fuck, you stretched yourself so fast for me,” Richie said with his eyes trained on the wriggling fingers pushing into Eddie’s hole.

“Richie…Richie, I’m gonna cum,” Eddie warned. Richie appeared not to care, and merely kissed closer to his fingers. He licked the rim around Eddie’s fingers, and Eddie instantly melted. His body snapping like a rubber band as he came across his chest and moaned in absolutely agony over how good it felt. Fingering himself always gave him such an intense orgasm, and compared to only getting off from his dick the past couple times he was in absolute bliss.

“Wait, did you actually cum?” Richie asked popping his head up to see the streaks across Eddie’s chest. He let his legs and hips down, and the cum glistened as Eddie’s chest heaved.

“Yeah? I told you I was going to,” Eddie panted.

“I didn’t think you meant it! Fuck, that was so fast,” Richie said. Eddie nodded. His fingers were still inside, and he kept a lazy in and out pace. It didn’t stimulate him much, but the friction still felt nice.

“I usually finger myself because it’s faster and it feels really good,” Eddie told him. Richie’s eyes were stuck on the way his body looked with cum splattered across his skin.

“I can’t believe I missed it,” he sighed.

“You can make me cum again,” Eddie said. Richie looked at him with wide and excited eyes.

“Yeah? It won’t hurt?” He asked. Eddie shook his head.

“You can do anything you want to me,” Eddie cooed and finally pulled his fingers out. 

He was surprised when Richie started licking the cum off his stomach first. A part of him was expecting him to go for the obvious first, but it was clear that it was his second target after he finished cleaning up. He pressed a few kisses and licks down his half hard length, and then proceeded to lick and lave at his hole like he did earlier. Eddie had never experienced another person’s tongue in his asshole, especially when he was willingly overstimulated, but it easily became his favorite sensation when Richie swirled the wet appendage inside him. The extra sensation after his orgasms always felt sweet, and when Richie did it somehow it was even sweeter. Almost addicting as he reached down and knotted his fingers in Richie’s messy hair. His glasses were skewed as he lightly sucked the skin between his hole and his balls, and then pushed a finger inside him.

“Mmh…” Eddie moaned and let his head fall back against the mattress. His body was heating up again, and Richie was able to reach so much deeper.

“Is this okay?” Richie asked pulling his head back. 

Eddie looked up at him and was turned on by the mess on his face. Lube was shiny on his lips, and his glasses were lopsided on his nose. His hair was even more wild then it usually was, and his eyes were hazy but wide and thrilled. Eddie nodded and then pulled him closer. He followed, and then accepted the kiss Eddie tugged him down for. His glasses were completely knocked off by then, and Eddie made sure to gently put them to the side before continuing their lips. Richie added a second finger, and Eddie hummed with approval as he moved his hips to try and get more friction.

“Mm…Richie…I want you,” Eddie whimpered.

“Fuck…”

“Add another. I’m loose enough,” he instructed. Richie nodded and did as he was asked. He slipped his third finger easily, and Eddie moaned with absolute bliss. The easy glide was too good, and his toes curled at the extra stretch Richie’s fingers gave. Thinking about how their hands compared against each other versus inside of him, the difference was much more clear now that Richie was finger fucking him.

“Shit, I can’t fucking see,” Richie groaned and then used his free hand to grab his glasses again. Eddie giggled and helped him situate his glasses back onto his face, and then continued to smile up at him as his eyes blinked back into focus.

“Hi,” Eddie said. Richie grinned back and then finally curled his fingers.

“Hey,” he replied. Eddie’s brows knit as he poked around inside him, and then he gasped when he found the spot Eddie had earlier.

“Oh! Right there,” he breathed. Richie bit his lip and then dug his fingers up against the tender area nice and slow. Eddie let his eyes roll shut, and let out one of the most pathetic moans he’s ever made.

“Holy shit. You are so sexy, baby,” Richie huffed before doing it again. Eddie’s jaw dropped from the concentrated pleasure, and proceeded to whine like a bitch in heat.

“Richie…Richie, oh my god,” he panted.

“Is that good? Does that feel nice, sweetheart?” Richie cooed as he leaned down closer to whisper against his lips. Eddie nodded and ran his fingers through Richie’s hair.

“Yes…yes, so good. I want you to fuck me so much,” Eddie replied before kissing him harshly and lovingly. Richie accepted his kiss, and then nosed under his ear.

“Yeah? You want more, baby? You want my cock inside you?” He whispered. Eddie shivered hearing his voice so low saying those things right in his ear. If he wasn’t desperate before, then he definitely was after hearing that.

“Yes! Please. Please, I want you in me so bad. I want your cock so deep inside me I can’t breathe,” Eddie cried.

“You’re so cute, baby. Even when you’re crying for my dick, you’re absolutely adorable,” Richie hummed and moved his fingers faster against the spot he found. Eddie sobbed and dug his nails into Richie’s roots.

“Richie, please. No more teasing. I’m ready,” he begged. 

Richie finally pulled his fingers out and shoved his lips into Eddie’s. He used the lube on his fingers to coat his dick, but had to break the kiss to grab the bottle for more. Eddie was nearly light headed from how harshly gratifying it was, and then moaned when Richie kissed him even harder and bit his bottom lip. He whined in response and kissed him back nearly equally as hard. Then every muscle in his body froze as Richie started pushing the head of his cock inside him. His jaw hung wide open, and he clutched Richie’s shoulders as he tried to find his bearings. Richie merely continued kissing and biting down Eddie’s neck, and groaned as he pushed in a little bit more. Eddie finally figured out how to breath when he got half way in, and then gasped and moaned at how good it felt.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Richie sighed and slowly moved his hips back and forth to get him used to the size.

“Hah!” Eddie moaned from the friction and dug his nails into Richie’s skin. He pushed in a little further, and when he finally bottomed out, Eddie was struggling to breathe again and whimpering as he tried to adjust.

“You okay, baby?” Richie asked panting. Eddie bit his lip before dissolving into a blubbering puddle of moans.

“So big…oh my god…” was some of the more distinguishable things that he said, but it was mostly soft cries and half stuttered curses.

“Fuck, I can’t understand a word you’re saying, but you sound so fucking hot,” Richie said. Eddie pouted at that and tilted his head back to start moving his hips up against his friend.

“Stupid…so stupid…fuck, so _big_ ,” Eddie muttered. Richie moaned when he felt the friction of Eddie’s grinding, and then grabbed his hips to grind right back.

“Am I too big for you, Eds?” Richie asked with a little smirk. Eddie rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stay snarky for long when it felt so good to feel Richie’s cock rub against his insides.

“Fuck!” He cried.

“God, I’ve never seen you like this before. You always have something to say, but now…” he trailed off and pulled his hips back less than an inch just to shove them back in. Eddie nearly shouted, and then covered his mouth with his hand. “…now you’re fucking speechless, huh? It feels so good you can barely even talk?”

“Richie…Richie, shut up. Oh my god,” Eddie whimpered.

“You look so pretty on my cock, baby. I’m gonna think about how good you look right now for the rest of my life. How red your cheeks are. How pink your mouth is. How cute your moans sound,” Richie went on while continuing to gently rock back and harshly shove himself in. Eddie didn’t know what to focus on. The mind melting, absolutely earth shattering sensation of being fucked for the first time, or the seriously intimate and sexy retelling of it from Richie. It was all so overwhelming he wasn’t very surprised to feel tears roll over his temples as Richie steadily moved faster.

“Richie…” he sobbed.

“You’re so beautiful, Eds,” Richie sighed. Eddie would’ve blushed if he wasn’t already completely red in the face. He pulled Richie down for a kiss, and then moaned into his mouth as Richie gripped his hips and angled Eddie up to take him better.

“Oh, Richie,” he moaned pathetically and hopefully into his mouth. It felt less like having sex and more like making love, and that thought made Eddie tremble as Richie caressed his hip bones.

“I love it when you say my name like that…I love how soft you are. Fuck, you’re so fucking _hot_. So wet and so warm. Wanna make you cum and watch you feel amazing,” Richie continued. Eddie nodded and returned his fingers into Richie’s hair.

“Faster…please, more. Gimme more, Richie,” Eddie gasped. Richie groaned so loud it almost sounded like a roar, and he immediately gave Eddie exactly what he asked for. Eddie, expecting myself to shout even louder, covered his mouth as he proceeded to let out the most delicate whimper he’s ever made. Richie pulled his hand away, and so Eddie tried his best to kiss him instead as he cried and sobbed from the pleasure.

“So good…so good… _fuck_ , you feel so good. Wanted to do this with you for so long. Couldn’t imagine this feeling so good without you,” he confessed. Eddie gave up trying to do anything useful with his mouth and instead kept their foreheads together as Richie rambled. His heart felt full hearing all of this, and right when he really shouldn’t have, he finally said something clearly and audibly.

“I love you, Richie,” Eddie sighed. 

He didn’t feel regret when he said it, but he did feel a little embarrassed. He’s been certain of these feelings for so long, but he tried so hard to forget about them that he couldn’t anymore. Not when Richie was holding him so nice, and talking to him so sweet. Especially not when he was fucking him so good and making it impossible to ignore why it felt so amazing. He was half worried Richie would just stop and leave him hanging, but thankfully that didn’t happen at all. Instead Richie moaned and pushed his hips down into Eddie. He kissed him deeply and sweetly, and then he gently let go of his hips and returned to their grinding from earlier so he could caress Eddie’s face and kiss him softer.

“I love you too…love you so much…I love you, Eds,” Richie replied between kisses. More tears leaked from Eddie’s eyes, and he accepted every kiss and every touch his lover gave him.

“Love you… I love you,” Eddie breathed. Richie kissed him hard again, and then slowly resumed his pace from before.

After that it was really too easy to push Eddie over the edge. His emotions running ramped while his body was subjected to the most intense and incessant pleasure he’s ever experienced. He wasn’t surprised when he came within minutes of their love confessions, and couldn’t help but repeat it softly against Richie’s lips while he chased his own climax after him. It was satisfying watching how Eddie’s own orgasm affected Richie’s, and it was even more satisfying to hear him whimper as he came deep inside him. It was so warm between them, and Richie kept their hips pressed incredibly tight together as they kissed through the after shocks. Eddie kept gently running his fingers through Richie’s hair as he sweetly pressed kisses down his neck and let his body relax on top of him.

“So cute,” Richie murmured and nuzzled against his neck.

“We’re all sweaty. Neither of us are cute right now,” Eddie huffed.

“Wrong. You’re the cutest,” Richie insisted. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe I’m in love with you,” he sighed. Richie pulled back with a dopey grin and then kissed him on the lips.

“I can’t believe it either…fuck, I love you so much,” he murmured before kissing him more. Eddie accepted the affection and smiled.

“We should shower again,” Eddie suggested. Richie nodded.

“Yeah…that sounds like a good idea,” he agreed.

“Do you think they’re still watching the movie downstairs?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded.

“Most likely. It’s not that late, is it?” He replied. Eddie gently pushed his hips back, and then turned to grab his hoodie they tossed over the edge of the bed. He checked his phone and then laughed a little.

“Yeah, it’s barely ten o’clock,” he replied showing Richie the time. Richie blinked at the screen and then smiled.

“How come I never noticed your Lock Screen before?” He asked. Eddie blushed and turned his phone off. It was a picture of him and Richie from the previous summer at the lake. They were on the shore in their swimsuits. He remembered Bill took the picture, so they were both flipping off the camera.

“Because you’re stupid,” he replied. Richie chuckled and crawled over to pull Eddie against his chest as he kissed his shoulder.

“Yeah, stupidly in love with you,” Richie agreed. Eddie couldn’t help but smile a little, and then tried to suppress it by biting it.

“Should we go back downstairs? They’ll be down there at least until midnight,” Eddie asked. Richie shook his head and kissed the side of Eddie’s head.

“Hell no. We’re gonna take a romantic shower, and then we’re gonna get back into our jammies, and then we’ll watch stupid YouTube videos together until we pass out cuddling,” Richie said. Eddie giggled and appreciated the way Richie squeezed him around his waist.

“I guess that’s not too bad of a plan,” he hummed. Richie nodded and then turned his head to kiss him on the lips again.

“I love you, Eds,” he spoke softly against his lips. Eddie smiled and then pressed his forehead against Richie’s.

“I love you too, Richie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS UNEXPECTED TRILOGY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED
> 
> also I consulted with one of my betas and I will be posting the cucking Bill fic lol so watch out for that sometime soon

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this like five fucking times I went absolutely crazy trying to get this right so I hope y’all liked it lol.
> 
> Might do another part but idk. Yell at me for more and I’ll most likely do it.


End file.
